A Romance Secret
by hipturtle15
Summary: I made my first Skilene! Ok so Skipper and Marlene start to go out. But Skipper is scared what his team might think!
1. Chapter 1 Good morning!

A Romance Secret

Chapter 1 Good morning!

(I'm sorry I haven't been writing a Skilene story yet so here we go! And I'm not doing scripted form! YAY!)

It was a peaceful morning in the Central Park Zoo. Skipper decided to have a day off that day. For some reason he was feeling wired. Something was telling him to go say good morning to Marlene.

"Wow! These are great sardines today eh Skippa?" Private said cheerfully. Skipper was feeling a little sickish and wired. Private had noticed so he just didn't say anything else. Skipper stood up. "Boys I'm going for a walk" Skipper hopped over the wall and left.

Later……………

Skipper felt so wired. And dizzy. He just felt like saying something to Marlene. So he went over to Marlene's habitat. Skipper opened the door. "Good morning!" The greeting scared Marlene. It made her drop a fish she was eating. "Oh! Skipper! Don't do that. Sardines?" Marlene offered. "No thanks."

"So why are you here?" She asked. "Oh just…….came to say good morning." Skipper said nervously. "Is everything alright Skipper? You don't look to good." _"No I can't be good" Skipper thought to himself._

"_Skipper? Anything special happening?" Skipper thought. "Oh! In three days! My team and I have been together for a full 2 years." Marlene sprang up. "Oh that's great! Oh ya and how did you guys meet?_

_Skipper was thinking hard. "Ok. So I was first shipped to the zoo right. And I was all alone. I had no one to talk to. So then like three weeks later. I herd a bump on top of the roof. Then I said what the ham stick?" Marlene started to giggle._

"_So I went up and there was a huge crate. It pop open and two penguins jumped out. Rico and Kowalski. We all didn't really know what to say so I jumped in-_

_BEEP!_

"_Oh my gosh!" She shouted. "Problem?" Skipper asked. Ya. My muffins are burning! "Oh ya! And I bet my team is wondering were I am. Well catch up on that story ok."_

"_Ok." Skipper left Marlene's habitat and went to his._


	2. Chapter 2 The day

Chapter 2 The day

Skipper went to the HQ. Not feeling sick, not looking pale, just feeling great. Once he got there everybody stared at him. "Wow! That's the longest walk I've ever herd of." Kowalski said with his flippers on his hips.

Skipper just stared. "Sorry. Time got away from me." Skipper said. He stared at Private who was watching TV. "Hey Private! What you watching?" Private looked back. "Oh nothing just Sponge Bob Square Pants." "Huh?" "Skip it." Kowalski said.

Later……………..

When Sponge Bob was over Private turned off the TV. Then he herd a voice. "Oh silly penguins?" "Um….Skippa? I think-" Just then King Julian burst through the door. "So what ya doin?" Julian said annoyingly. Skipper just stared. "Why are you here Ring Tail?" Skipper said in a grouchy voice. "

"Oh I just wanted your cake for my kingly stomach." "I like cakes!" Mort said. "Hey! I made that cake!" Private said in a whinny voice.

Julian flew his hands in the air! "Fine! Then what else do you have?!" "You ain't getting any of our food!" Skipper yelled. " Ok then I'll ask Marlene! She made muffins this morning.

………………………………..

"Why!" Julian yelled. "Well I'm sorry but make your own muffins!" Julian looked at Maurice. "Maurice! Were's the roil cook book?!" And the lemurs left.

Later…………

In the HQ. The penguins were barley even touch there fish but Skipper. "Men? Why aren't you eating?" "Well I'm just not hungry." Kowalski said. Skipper glanced at Private. "What?" Private asked. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Same as Kowalski." He said in a board voice. What's wrong with-

BOOM!

"What the heck was that!" Skipper yelled. They went out side to investigate. Skipper thought they should start at the lemur habitat. (Well DUH! Who knows what the lemurs are always doing.) And they saw cookie doe splattered EVERYWERE! "What happened!" Private yelled. "The roil stove is frozen!" Mort said.

"What Mort is trying to say is that we were trying to make cookies and we screwed up." Maurice explained. "Well I'm not surprised." said Skipper said. Marlene came in. "What in the name of a monkey's uncle happened! She yelled.

"The roil stove exploded!" Mort yelled again. "They were trying to make cookies but they screwed up." Said Private.

"Well I'm going back home." Said Skipper.


	3. Chapter 3 The storm!

Chapter 3 The storm!

Private went outside to get some fresh air, but the air was not so fresh. He could see the clouds were really gray. Private went down the fish bole entry. "Skippa? Something up." "What do you mean?" Skipper ask. It's cold outside, the clouds are gray, it's awful!" He said. "Let me take a look" Kowalski said.

Oh. A storm. Kowalski said. "When is it coming?" Private asked. (sacredly) According to my calculations………a few minutes. He said. Private had a frightened look on his face. Skipper came up. "Report!" He said. "A storm is coming!" Private yelled.

"I got to worn Marlene. You two worn the lemurs." Skipper ordered. Skipper was going to run to Marlene. But then this powerful wind from the storm blew him to Marlene's habitat! "Skippa!" Private yelled.

Skipper landed in Marlene's pond.

SPLASH!

"What in the world!" Marlene said. She went outside. "Oh! Hi Marlene." "What in the world are you doing?" She said. "A……..sto…..come………ble……..me…….slash!" Skipper said in a terrified voice. So there's a storm coming and you got blown into my pond!" Skipper had a surprised look on his face. "Hey just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't understand a boy. (It's true! XD)

Later………………………….

Private was thinking and walking every were. "Kowalski? What if Skippa and Marlene aren't going to be ok?" Kowalski stared at him. "Your kidding right? This is Skipper were talking about. He can watch him self and Marlene." "I hope your right." Private said. I should just watch the telly. Private waddled over to the TV. He turned the button and the TV wouldn't turn on because of the storm. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In Marlene's habitat……….

BOOM!

The storm was hitting hard. Skipper and Marlene just stared at each other. "So! What about that story." Marlene said. "Oh!" He said.

"Ok now were was I? Oh! I remember. We stared at each other till I started to greet them. I said: Hi welcome to the zoo. Kowalski just stared at me. Then he started to talk. Um. Hi. He said. Then I glanced at Rico. Um what about him? Then Kowalski said oh this is Rico. He doesn't talk much."

So that's how me, Kowalski, and Rico met." "Interesting. But what about Private?" She said. Hmmmmmmmmmm. He thought. "Ok. We raised Private from a egg.? "An egg?" she asked. "We just found him on the flat surface on top of the habbitat as a egg. He said.

BOOM!

They both jumped. Marlene landed in Skipper's arms. "Th….thanks she said." Skipper just stared at her big brown eyes. They just got closer and closer. Marlene's heart was pounding like a hammer on a nail. And they kissed from beak to lips. FOR A HOLE 5 SECONDS!

They stopped and let go of each other. They were just staring at each other. " Well that was………..-" "Nice Marlene interrupted." "Yep" Just then the storm was over and the sun came up.

They both just looked at each other, shocked, stunned, and weird.

**AWWWWWWW! If you didn't like how I made there first kiss. I don't blame you. It's my first romance story. You can review me and tell if i'm doing anything wrong. (and be nice and clen about it.) :)**


	4. Chapter 4 The secret

Chapter 4 The secret

Skipper went back to the HQ. Expecting his team to be worried sick. So he entered the room and saw Private and Kowalski trying to play chess. "Skippa? Are you ok?" Private said. "Yeah I'm fine." No! No! No! The horse go's on this square!" Kowalski yelled.

"AH! It's so confusing!" Private said. So what are you guys doing? Skipper asked. "I'm trying to teach Private how to play chess." He said. "Um….Skippa? Why do smell like perfume?" "Well……..um…….we.

BOOM!

"What the? Go men." They went outside and found the lemurs habitat DIRTY! "What in the name of gorilla in China happened in here?" Skipper said "The roil vacuum exploded!" Mort screamed. "Again with this!" Skipper yelled. Marlene came in. "What in the heck!….Dust? Every were?!" She said. "Yep they've messed up again."

"Ok what happen this time?" She asked. "Well we tried to clean up the cookie doe. But there was so much the vacuum exploded." Maurice said. Marlene just stared then she went back to her habitat. When she got back to her habitat, there was a note on her bed. It said:

_Dear Marlene,_

_I think you and I need to talk._

_Meet me at the front gates of the zoo at 12:00 pm._

_I think it's time you knew._

_Sincerely, Skipper._

Marlene was shocked at this letter. "_Knew what?"_ She thought. Back at the HQ Skipper was thinking. When the others were just watching TV. Kowalski was writing on his clipboard then glanced at Private. "Um Private?" He asked. Private looked at him. "What?" He said. Kowalski had a wired look on his face.

"Do you think Skipper is hiding some thing?" Kowalski asked. Private was silent for a few seconds till he finally answered back. " Skippa? No way. If he had a secret he would tell us right?" He said. "I don't know Private. I just don't know." Kowalski said.

………………………………...............

It was 12:00 pm. Skipper was at the front gate. With a worried look on his face. Till he saw Marlene coming up. "Hi Skipper!" She said in a generis voice. "Um hi…….." Skipper answered back. "So what did you want to talk about?" She said. "Well…..Its time you knew that I've always kind of liked you." He said. (nervously!) She stared and answered back. "Well……that's wired because……I kind of liked you to." She said.

………………………………............

Back in the penguin habitat. Kowalski woke up and saw a note on Skipper's bed. It read:

_Dear Group,_

_If your awake and I'm not there means that Kowalski is in charge and I'm on a walk._

_Kowalski? Make sure Rico doesn't eat sugar while I'm gone. Lord nose what that will do to Rico._

_Sincerely, Skipper. _

………………………………_........._

"_So do you want to start dating?" Marlene said. Skipper just stared. Then finally spoke up. "I would love to…..But I don't know how to say to my team." "What?" She asked. "Well for one thing Private is to young to know. And two I'm afraid what Kowalski and Rico would say. Well Rico can't talk but….you know what I mean."_

_Marlene thought and thought. "Maybe we can keep it a secret. You know just for now." "Ok. But just for a little while. I don't want my team to get suspicious." They left the gates and went to their habitats._

**I hope you liked its so far. I'vebeen busy the past few days with shcool and all. So you can review me if you wanna. :) **


	5. Chapter 5 FIRE!

Chapter 5 FIRE!

Skipper went back to bed. Then he had a weird dream. In his dream he could here a faint yelp. "SKIPPA!" The voice yelled. He was starting to struggle. Then next thing he saw was a palm tree falling. Then he woke up instantly. Especially when he herd: "Are you ready kids?!" "Eye yi captain!" "I cant hear you!" "Eye yi captain!" Skipper looked behind him there he saw Private and Kowalski watching TV. "What in the ham stick are you watching men?! Oh yeah! Cheese Head Brown Pants." He said.

"It's Sponge Bob Square Pants!" Private corrected. "And by the way were you last night?" Kowalski asked. "no were." Skipper said. Skipper left to go eat. Private leaned over to Kowalski. "Hey Kowalski? Maybe your right. I think something is up with Skippa."

BOOM!

"What now!" Skipper yelled. They went outside. And sure enough the lemurs screwed up again. But this time the stove was on fire! "The roil stove is on fire!" Mort screamed. Skipper turned to his team. "Ok men. We got to put out this fire. Kowalski! Fill up a bucket of water from our pond before-"

BOOM!

The stove exploded! And everyone was flown every were! Private hurt his ankle. "OW! My ankle hurts! He yelled. "PRIVATE look out!" Kowalski screamed. Private saw a palm tree getting ready to tip on him! "SKIPPA!" He yelled. But Private couldn't move. Skipper just froze. Private closed his eyes waiting for his doom. Then Kowalski jumped pushed Private out of the way and they rolled over. (FEW! My heart stopped!)

Kowalski glanced at Skipper. "Why didn't you help him!?" He yelled. Skipper was still frozen. "Sorry." He said. I couldn't think straight. My heart almost stopped!" Marlene came in. "Oh my gosh!" She yelled. She looked at Private. What's wrong with him?" She said. "He hurt his ankle." Kowalski said. "I have a first aid kit at my place. Let me look at it." She offered. So they left. With Kowalski and Rico had their flippers around Private's shoulders helping him walk.

………………………………................

Skipper went up to Marlene. "Is he fine?" He asked. "He's fine his ankle will just hurt for a while." Thanks." He said.

……………………………….................

Kowalski and Private were in the HQ talking. "Ok something is up." Private said. Kowalski was thinking. "Do you think we should spy on him? I have a lot of new gear." Kowalski said. Private looked shocked. "On Skippa!? Well I do want to know what's wrong with him." Kowalski jumped up. what's what I'm trying to tell you! We'll find out what's wrong. I'm just worried about him."

………………………………..................

Skipper was with Marlene. Dating! They were on Marlene's table eating sardines. They were talking. "So. Have you told your team yet? She asked. Skipper had a nervous look on his face. "No. not yet." He said. "I think you should tell them. I mean you've never lied or kept something from your team." She said. Skipper knew this. " I can try but……..I'm afraid of what they'll say." He said nervously.

**I hope you've liked it so far. You can review me if you wanna. :) **


	6. Chapter 6 Lying and spying!

**Chapter 6 Lying and spying!**

**In the lemur habitat they had to try one more time. Or their quitting! "Maurice! What dose the roil cook book say!" Julian ordered. Maurice had a confused look on his face. "I don't know it's so confusing.!" He shouted. Marlene came over. "What are you guys doing?" She asked. Mort looked sad at her. "Cooking is hard!" He wind. **

"**Do you guys need help?" She offered. Julian looked at her. "Ha ha ha! silly otter! The king witch is me dose not need help from a girl! Non of us do." He laughed. "Ok. So just yell when you need me. Oh and by the way the stove's on fire." Julian turned around.**

**BOOM!**

"**AHHHHH! Maurice! Bring me the royal fire extinguisher!" Julian shouted. Maurice threw him it. He put it out. Marlene stared. "Well your right! You can do this on your own!" She said smarty. Julian gave up. " Ok. We need your help." he said depressed.**

………………………………**..................**

**Wow! You guys I'm impressed. "We should give these cookies to every body!" Marlene said while holding the tray of fresh cookies with oven mits on. Back at the HQ. The penguins were silent looks like every body was keeping secrets. So Skipper spoke up. "Boys I wont be here tonight between 10:00 pm till midnight." He said. Um..Skippa? If you don't mind me asking. Were are you going?" The young penguin asked. Skipper gave a sad stare. "Um…….a meting." He lied.**

"**So what are you guys doing?" Skipper asked. Rico held up his doll witch meant he was going to snuggle with it. Skipper looked at Kowalski and Private. "Well what about you two?" He said. Kowalski and Private looked at each other. "Um….nothing." Kowalski said nervously. **

**KNOCK!**

**Skipper opened the door. And Marlene and the lemurs burst in. "Hey you guys wont some cookies?!" Marlene said holding a baggie. Skipper took one. "Hmmm. These are good who made them?" He said with the bite of his cookie in his mouth. "The lemurs" She said pointing at them. Skipper was wide eyed and spit out the bite he took. And through the other half out the door. "No worries I helped them." Skipper gave a relive sigh. And they left moments later. **

………………………………**...............**

**It was 10:00. Skipper was getting ready. He saw Private and Kowalski watching TV. So that's all you guys are going to do. They nodded. Skipper left. They sprang up. "I'll get the goggles!" Kowalski said. "And I'll check if he's gone." Private said. Looking from the fish bole entrance. He saw Skipper walking away. Kowalski came in. Operation: Spy. Said Kowalski. And they hid in the bushes fowling Skipper wherever he went.**

……………………………

**Marlene was setting every thing up. A little flower vase on top of the table, some air freshener. Every thing was perfect. Skipper entered the room. And they started their date. Kowalski and Private were outside with binoculars and dropped jaws. They stared at each other. **

**Back in the otter habitat……**

"**Smells good in here." Skipper said. Marlene just smiled. Then she spoke up. "Yep! Now who wants fried chicken!" She said. "Me!" Skipper said. Then they did a 2 second kiss.**

**Outside………**

**Kowalski held a flipper over Private's big eye's. Kowalski couldn't believe his eye's. They went back to the HQ, and went to bed.**

**The next day………**

**They woke up and saw Skipper eating breakfast and watching TV. Private seemed the most upset knowing his leader lied to him. He tried to wipe his tears and went to watch TV. Kowalski and Private just stared at Skipper. Skipper noticed that they were awake. "Hey boys! You know what today is?! **_**Happy**__**liars day! Kowalski thought in his mind.**_

_**Private stared at Skipper. "3 year together day?" He said. "Yep! What's wrong with you two?" Kowalski stood up. "Oh…..nothing. You know we don't have to celebrate today. You can go to Marlene's habitat and resume kissing her!" Skipper was wide eyed. He stared at Private and noticed he has been crying a little. "I was going to tell you guys." He said. Private stood up then started to talk.**_

"_**Then why didn't you then.?" He said Skipper stared "Because……..because…." He stared at every body. "I was afraid what you guy's would think ok!" Kowalski just stared at him. "Way to lie to your team on 3 year day. And before three year day." He said. Kowalski left through the fish bole thing. Then Skipper stared at Private.**_

"_**Private. You know I was going to tell you guys soon right?" Private had some tears in his eyes. "I know Skippa. But whatever you thought I would think of you and Marlene……it's just sad what you were afraid of." Private walked away up the fish bole entrance. "What have I done?" Skipper said.**_

**Sorry it's not sopose to be bold collars. I really hoped that you've liked it so far se ya!**


	7. Chapter 7 Lost and forgiveness

Chapter 7 Lost and forgiveness

**Hey! This chapter is for the author Smilesas! Keep on typing! And I love your story! I can't wait tosee what happens next! :)**

It was the afternoon. No one would talk to anyone. Skipper felt bad. He went to Kowalski. "Hey!" Skipper said. Kowalski looked and did a quiet groan. "I got you a present for three year day." He said. It was a box with a bow tie on the front. Kowalski held it in shock. Then he stared at Skipper. "Well. What are you waiting for open it."

Kowalski ripped it open he opened the box and there it was. A I'm with stupid shirt. (XD) Kowalski stared. "Why did you give me this?" Kowalski asked. "Well I've been a jerk. Not telling you men what I was doing. I'm……..I'm…………-" Apology excepted Skipper. Kowalski said with a smile. Then he put the t-shirt on. Rico stared at Skipper

. "Oh you didn't think I'd forget my silent friend. Did you?" He handed Rico a present. Rico opened it. And there was a dress for his girlfriend. (doll. It should be could his dollfriend! XD)

Skipper looked all around him. "Um…..Where's Private?" He asked. Kowalski did a frown. "I thought he was inside." He said. Skipper turned pale. "NO! Cause I was inside for the past hour!" They froze.

They ran to Marlene's habitat. They burst inside. "Have you seen Private?" Skipper said. Marlene stared. "I have two things to say here. 1. No I thought he was with you! And 2. What up with the shirt.?" Kowalski stared. "Do you like it?" He said. "Not the point!" Skipper yelled.

………………………………...

"Private!" "Private!" "Private!" Every one yelled. Rico hacked up some binoculars and gave them to Kowalski. Kowalski looked every were with those things. Till he spotted Private on top of the zoo clock they have.

"Found him!" Kowalski said. Skipper looked up. "What in the name of candy jams is he doing up there!?" Skipper went up there. To talk. When he got up he saw Private very depressed. "Hey!" Skipper greeted. Private did a slow turn. "Hey" He said in a dull voice.

"Now you have every right to be mad at me." Skipper said while looking at the sunset. Private turned away. Skipper looked at him again. "Listen I'm even mad at myself! Look. I got you a present for 3 year day. Just open it you'll like trust me." Private took the box and stared at it. Then he finally opened it. He couldn't BELIEVE what was in there.

In that package was a entire box of his favorite snack foods! Peanut Butter Winkies and Butter Scotch Nollies! He stared at Skipper. "So do you forgive me?" He asked. Private nodded. "Listen…..no more lies. From now on we tell the truth. Right?" Skipper asked.

Private had a big grin on his face. "Right Skippa! So this might be a good time to tell you that I accidentally broke the new flare gun you got last Christmas?" He asked kinda nervous. "What!? When……..how?!" He said. Private looked nervous. "Last month." Skipper got a little mad. "I'll be mad about that later." He said.

So they went back down to the zoo.

……………………………….

It was dinner time. Skipper ordered pizza for a celebration night. Private got out that cake that King Julian wanted to eat. "Good thing I made this this cake." Private said happy. "They sat down and ate the Pizza. Next was Private's cake. "Hmmmmm. This is good Private." Skipper said with a satisfying mouth full. Private just smiled. Then Kowalski spoke up. YA! Good thing King Dancy Pants didn't get his paws on this!" He said. Every one laughed. (Sorry King J. Fans. That's just what they think. J)

"I herd that!" Came a voice outside. It was King Julian!

………………………………...

It was 12:00 pm. They went to bed. Kowalski went to sleep with the I'm with stupid t-shirt. Every penguin slept with a smile on there face. Knowing that there will be no more secrets from now on.


	8. Chapter 8 Love

Chapter 8 Love

**Hey. This chapter is dedicated to my maw mawl Dot. Who died September 27, 2008. I miss and love you.**

In the morning every thing was peaceful. Well kinda. On 6:00 am. Private got up and went to Marlene's place. He knocked on her door and opened it. "Marlene! Marlene!" He yelled. Marlene sprang out of bed. "What! What!" She yelled back. Private looked at her.

"I……I……wanted to know something." He said. "Oh sure ask me anything! I'll give you the truth." She said kindly. Private took a deep breath. "The truth?" he asked. "The truth." she said back. "How long have you been dating Skippa?" He asked a little blushed. She stared. "The truth?" She said in a nervous voice. Private nodded. "Ok….well about 4 days…including today." She said. Private's mouth dropped.

Back in the HQ. Skipper was writing his feelings down. (Wait whoa whoa wait! Skipper writing down feelings?! WOW!) It read:

_My heart might never be broken,_

_From a girl who was at Hoboken,_

_She's such a beautiful dame,_

_Like when were eating fish,_

_Oh I wish,_

_It will always stay the same._

(I'm sorry. I don't know if Marlene's from Hoboken aquarium or not.)

Skipper felt great knowing his team was back together again and the lemurs weren't destroying the zoo.

…………………..

It was 10:00pm. Private, Kowalski, and Rico were watching TV. Skipper was writing more poems. Like:

_When you find love,_

_You feel like a dove,_

_Souring and being free,_

_When you lose your love,_

_You feel like a dove,_

_Smashing into a tree._

Then Private walked up to Skipper. Staring at him getting ready to say something. "Um..Skippa? What dose love feel like?" he asked. Skipper was wide eyed. He didn't know how to answer that question. "It feels……it feels…" Then he paused after stuttering. And showed Private the poem he just made. "Wow! That's beautiful Skippa!" Private said. (Well duh! Ain't Private the one who always loves poetry?)

It was a peaceful night at the zoo. But Private couldn't sleep. He sat up strait. _I got to find out what love is. I not sure what a dove has to do with anything but I will find out sooner or later. _He thought. And went to sleep.

**Hey peoples out there. I just want you to know that that's the end. But there is a sequel called: Dealing with it. Bye!**


End file.
